Known engine lubrication systems include an oil pump, an oil pump pickup tube, an oil filter and a sump including an oil pan. Engine oil is sucked out of the oil pan by the oil pump via the oil pump pickup tube. The engine oil is then run through the oil filter to remove any debris, and squirted under high pressure to lubricate various engine components. The engine oil then flows by gravity down to the bottom of the sump or the oil pan, where it is collected again and the cycle repeats.
Dry sump lubrication systems are commonly used in high performance engine applications where the vehicle is exposed to high “g” maneuvers, such as those experienced in race course driving. During these maneuvers, forces are created, which act to inhibit the ability of the engine oil to flow back to the oil pump pickup tube. By using a dry sump lubrication system, multiple pumps scavenge engine oil from various locations within the engine crankcase environment. These multiple pumps then transfer the scavenged engine oil to a container, which is typically remotely located external to the engine. Once in the remotely located container, a second pump draws the engine oil from the container to pressurize the engine's lubrication system.
One known engine lubrication system incorporates a dry sump lubrication system including a single scavenging pump that scavenges engine oil from a single location within the engine. However, in this known application, packaging constraints prevent multiple pumps, which could scavenge from multiple locations, from being incorporated.
Another known engine lubrication system incorporates a dry sump lubrication system including a single scavenging pump with multiple inputs, or pickup points. However, in this known application, the single scavenging pump draws engine oil from all pickup points into the scavenging pump whenever the scavenging pump is activated, regardless of whether engine oil is present at each of the pickup points, resulting in reduced scavenging pump performance.